SwordCrossed Lovers
by GrimGrave
Summary: After Hyrule is saved from the Twilight Invasion, Link ends up marrying Zelda. Despite the happy life hes living, something is missing. On another note, Ashei seems to be having troubles of her own. A pair of sword-crossed lovers that eventually find a mutual solution. AsheixLink
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: _GrimGrave_ does not own _Legend of Zelda_ or the characters; they belong to _Shigeru Miyamoto_ and _Nintendo_, and _GrimGrave_ does not make any profit out of writing these stories.

However, other credits and a shoutout goes to **_cody1989_** for not only giving me support for the pairing, but also for originally coming up with the plot. I hope I executed it well!

Enjoy!

"Hello" - Talking

_´Hello´_ - Thinking

_**Sword-Crossed Lovers**_

_**Mirror Chamber - Gerudo Desert**_

A piercing stare. A piercing stare that held so much emotions, feelings that wanted to be expressed in words. Link, the Hero of Twilight and Legendary Hero of Hyrule kept his gaze, but the words never left his mouth. Midna, the Twilight Princess, answered his gaze with a sorrowful expression. A single tear fell from her face, in which she magically held it by the tip of her index finger.

"Link, I…" Her tear slowly levitates towards the Mirror, glistening like a diamond. "See you later…" Her voice is on the edge of crying; as the tear makes contact with the Mirror, it instantly cracks, catching Link's and Zelda's attention briefly, before turning back in shock to see an empty pedestal.

Midna was gone. Back in her own realm.

The Mirror shatters into millions of pieces, forever breaking the bond between the world of Light, and the world of Twilight.

That was the cold, harsh truth that Link had trouble accepting. He stared at the pedestal, where Midna had stood just a few seconds ago. Tears slowly ran down his face, his knees was shaking. Zelda watched him with the same look as Midna had. Sorrow. She immediately stood by his side, her hand gently placed on his shoulder.

"…Come back…"

The Hero of Hyrule fell to his knees, and let the wind carry on the echo of his voice cry out the name of his love.

The Gerudo Desert's wind blew north.

* * *

A single year passed since then. And it had been a very eventful year.

Zelda had supported Link in almost any way possible to free him of his sorrow. She spent so much time, her coronation to become Queen was re-scheduled for a later date. She ordered a room to be presented to him, in which she visited every day for a full month, personally bringing him something to eat and drink. But he never fully responded. Link simply stared out the window, out into the direction of the Gerudo Desert.

After the first month, Link had begun to act more like he used to. He eventually walked around the Hyrule Castle, even talking to Zelda for short periods of time before retreating to his room. Even though the time they spent was short, Zelda and Link became good friends over the course of their interactions.

It wasn't until yet another month that Zelda took a bold step, and entered Link's room one night, with a confession that she knew had little hope. A single candle lit the room, only supported by the rays of moonlight from the open window. She took a seat right next to the Hero, gently placing her hand above his, her eyes meeting his.

"Link…. What I need to tell you is a lot harder than I thought. But please… Hear me out." Zelda took a deep breath, breaking the eye contact briefly as she closed her eyes, only to regain it a second later. "I can never express my gratitude for what you've done, not only for me but for Hyrule and all its denizens. Even the people of the Twilight Realm."

Link's eyes saddened at the mention of the Twilight Realm, but his attention for Zelda was unmoved. He kept his gaze, nodding slowly. "We can never fully repay you for your courage, your kindness… Your valiant efforts. But… Please…" Zelda intertwined her fingers with Link's. "… Accept this one thing I can truly offer you."

She guided his hand up to her chest, right above her heart, and held it there tightly. Link felt his heart speed up, but also felt Zelda's as well. The couple's faces was slowly heating up, but Zelda continued as a small smile formed on her lips.

"Stay here… Link. Stay here, with… Me. This land needs you. _I_ need you." And with that, the princess leaned forward, and kissed her brave hero. Her free hand gently caressed his cheek, and as she began to abandon hope, it was soon re-kindled when Link began to return the kiss.

The young hero had been surprised by the kiss. And deep down, he was saddened by the fact that it was not Midna who was kissing him. But he quickly stated the facts mentally. Midna was gone. Most likely forever. And for as much as he loved her, he would have to move on.

That being stated, he _did_ feel something for Zelda. There was definitively sparks. If he was to move forward, now was the time to take that first step.

Zelda and Link spent that night together in his room.

Another month passed after their lovely night together, and Zelda's coronation to Queen was about to be held. It took place right before the market, allowing all the citizens to witness it. Servants and soldiers was gathered as well as the councilmen. Even the villagers of Ordon Village as well as Kakariko Village had travelled to the Hyrule Market, but it wasn't just because of Princess Zelda.

Only a couple of weeks earlier, their princess had announced that the kingdom of Hyrule not only would gain a new queen, but also a new king. A king worthy of the title, who was brave, and who would defend his home and people firsthand. A king who had against all odds saved Hyrule from the shadow, chosen by the Goddesses with the Triforce of Courage.

This was also Link's coronation to King. Hyrule was to gain a Queen and a King to govern over the land and kingdom till the end of their days. The same day, their marriage was being held to which the people was overjoyed to witness.

The crowd cheered, the trumpets and the tower bells echoed throughout the city, and the sun shined brightly. The people celebrated loudly, and the festival that was quickly arranged lasted for nearly a week. This was the flame of peace for the land.

By the forth month, the royal couple had to begin with their duties. A meeting with the councilmen, military officers and emissaries was held in the throne room, something Zelda was already accustomed to. In Link's case, he didn't know anything at all. One of the first things that was discussed was Link's duties. He had no experience in politics whatsoever, and that was usually taught to the successor of the crown at a young age.

Thanks to Zelda's intervening, it was decided that Link would handle the job of strengthening the bonds between the Hylians and the other races across the land. He was recognized by not only Hylians, but the Gorons and the Zoras as well. Link was the right man for the job. Zelda would handle the rest, while Link would also be on the front of the army, helping with training and the like. Link gladly accepted, but as he did, a thought struck his mind, and he stood up to voice his wish.

"I have a request." He said, gaining everyone's attention. "I spent a lot of time meeting several different people during my adventure. Regarding this army, I've noticed that the soldiers need, if you pardon, a stricter training. Something that make them braver." One of the military officers quickly rose from his seat.

"My king, I assure you that this kingdom's soldiers are already as tough and brave as they come. And with you personally helping out with training, they'll be-" Before he could finish his sentence, Link interrupted in a stern, yet calm voice.

"I personally witnessed that they didn't have the courage to aid a girl through the Field to Kakariko Village because of the monsters. The mere mention of monsters made them run away." His expression softened greatly. "I have no doubt that they are good men, officer. But if we are to protect this kingdom, we cant have our soldiers flee in fear at the sight of something like a bulblin."

The officer sighed and sat down, but Link continued. "Which brings me to my request. During this ordeal, I came across a group of people who took up the mantle to free this kingdom of the evil. They helped me numerous times, and one of them particularly would suit to lead the military forces." As he finished, Zelda along with the officers and most of the councilmen raised an eyebrow, clearly interested in this specific person. If the Hero, and King, himself felt like that, it must be an extraordinary man.

"My dear, care to tell us the name of this person?" Zelda asked calmly, earning a smiling nod from her husband. "Her name is Ashei. I know of her skill with the sword, and her father was a former knight himself. He trained her as though she was his son. She's exactly what the army needs."

Several men snorted or guffawed as soon as Link finished. He gave them all a questioning glare, in which another officer stood up.

"My Lord, surely you must jest. A woman, leading the Hyrule Army? Nonsense I say."

Link stared baffled at the man, but before he could retaliate, Zelda stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Captain, I rather not hear such talk. Though I haven't seen it myself, it is very clear that the soldiers do need to gain courage. Most of them are brave, I know, but if what my husband said is true, then its not something I can turn a blind eye to. Besides, I trust my husband's judgement." Zelda gave Link a reassuring smile, before pointing at one of the servants. "Send a messenger to this Ashei. Tell her that the royal family has summoned her." The servant nodded and walked away, leaving the throne room. Zelda faced her attendants once more.

"We will allow Ashei to show us her skills. Should she suffice, and accept, then she will be appointed to Chief-Marshall of the Hyrule Army." Everyone present, even Link, gasped at Zelda's declaration. She remained unfazed, looking around at the people present. "Any objections? Aside the ridiculous remark that she happens to be a woman?"

Silence.

Zelda nodded, linking her arm with Link's. "Very well. We'll continue this meeting tomorrow. We will wait for this knight, so officers, you'll stay. The rest of you are dismissed."

Approximately an hour later, the messenger along with Ashei entered the throne room. The messenger walked up to the couple, bowing slightly before exclaiming.

"My Lord, My Lady, I present to you Lady Ashei." He said before walking off into the corridors. The black-haired woman stepped up and kneeled before them.

"You summoned me, your Majesties." She spoke in a proper neutral tone, keeping her head down. Link couldn't help but to chuckle at the sight.

"Please Ashei, no need to be formal. I appreciate it, but you don't need to kneel down. Rise."

The young woman got up, her eyes first meeting Zelda's who smiled at her, before meeting Link's. He too wore a sincere smile, she couldn't help but to smile back, if only slightly. "Common courtesy wasn't part of the regimen, but I decided to give it a try. Now, why did you summon me?"

Zelda spoke up. "Link here requested that you were to join the army, to help with training and help the men grow some courage." She said, ending with a giggle due to the officers look on their faces. They were frowning heavily as Ashei glanced at them. "You want _me_ to train the soldiers?"

Link nodded. "I know firsthand of what you are capable of. Regardless of your gender, I know you would be the best choice for that position." The young swordswoman glared back at Link. "Regardless of my gender? Does it matter that I'm a woman?"

Zelda intervened on Link's behalf. "Neither my husband or myself think like that, young Ashei. But my officers are… _Sceptical_, about having a female superior." Ashei turned to the men who huffed, trying to look intimidating. She looked back towards her king.

"Lets say that I live up to your standards; what would I gain from it? As much as I would love to give the soldiers of Hyrule a proper lesson in bravery, it doesn't sound like too much fun-"

"Those were merely duties, befitting your rank, should you accept." Zelda said slightly louder with the purpose of interrupting the swordswoman. "Link and I agreed that if you suffice, you'll be appointed to Chief-Marshall."

Ashei´s eyes widened to the point that they almost popped out of her sockets. She drew a deep breath several times before resuming eye contact. "C-C-Chief M-Marshall? ! T-That's the third in command of the army! Are you sure want to-"

"Ashei," Link began. "Remember what you told me that time at Telma´s bar? How you were looked down upon and rejected when you actually applied for the army because you were a woman. I want to give you this chance Ashei. Your father would be very proud." Link said in a calm tone. "I know firsthand that you are stronger than most men. You know of the arts of war and swordplay as well as archery. You and the rest of the Resistance group helped me out in my times of need. Allow me to help you walk in your father's footsteps."

Ashei, long with Zelda and the officers stared at Link with different eyes. Zelda felt proud of her husband, the officers felt a mix of added respect and irritation over his persistence with having a female Marshall. Ashei however, felt her heart skip a bit. The look on Link's face, he truly was sincere and honest. She let her eyes unknowingly absorb the image of his handsome face, her respect for him growing with each second as she reflected on what he had told her.

The young swordswoman nodded with a smirk, and unsheathed her sword. "So who do I have to best before I can begin to serve you, your Majesties?"

The royal couple let out soft laughter as Zelda gestured to Ashei´s left. Turning around, Ashei found herself facing one of the more taller, muscular officers. His armour was greyish and he wielded a short-sword and shield. He immediately took a stance, signalling that he was ready.

Ashei did the same, using both her weapons to hold her slim sword.

"Begin!" Zelda shouted, and the two knights instantly flew towards each other with great speed. Ashei immediately began slashing her sword in motions that forced the officer to cower behind his shield. Surely, he was protected, but he never got an opening to strike back. After a series of slashes, Ashei jumped backwards, keeping her sword ready as the officer dashed towards her, aiming for a horizontal strike.

The young swordswoman grinned and let her steel corset take the blow, instantly following up with a slash downwards the man's sword-arm. The officer narrowly managed to evade getting hit, but Ashei simply let out a mocking laughter.

Swiftly, she let her left hand hold her sword as she used her free right hand, which was wearing her usual plated gauntlet, to backhand his shield out of his grip. He immediately back away, as did Ashei, the two of them now staring at each other, holding their swords at the ready.

The man let out a war cry as she rushed forward in which the swordswoman followed suite. They closed the distance, and the man prepared another horizontal strike, this time a bit higher where Ashei wasn't wearing armour. However, she quickly fell to her knees, evading the strike; as it occurred with great speed, the officer didn't even notice Ashei´s next move until it was too late.

From her kneeling position, she swept her blade from her hips upwards in a swift motion that slashed away his weapon, and stopped when the edge was pointing right underneath his throat. The knight was stopped in his tracks, sweating where he stood. His opponent simply smirked before turning to face the royals.

"What is the verdict, yeah?"

Link and Zelda shared a glance at each other, eventually nodding with a chuckle and giggle respectively. "Wonderful performance, Chief Marshall. I suggest you pack your things, for you'll be living in the Military Quarters from now on." Zelda said with a smile. Link let out another chuckle. "I knew you'd make it."

Ashei sheathed her sword and ran up her queen and king, kneeling before them. "Thank you…Link. Really, thank you. You wont regret this." Link stared at her with a surprised look that quickly changed into his kind smile. "I know I wont."

The following months Link met up with emissaries from the various races, strengthening the bonds even further by arranging festivals and other common events in which all races could participate. Zelda kept the other political lines at bay with her experience in governmental rule, and sending supplies for Kakariko Village. Ashei had created a new training program for the Hyrule Army, for both recruits and veterans that allowed them to utilize weaponry, the arts of war and building up courage. And while she still received some slight ill treatment for being a woman, she had great results with the program.

Things were looking bright for the future of Hyrule.

* * *

_**Present Time - Hyrule Training Grounds**_

"You call yourselves soldiers? ! _Men_? ! Pathetic! Show some backbone and get back up!" Chief-Marshall Ashei shouted loudly at the squad of soldiers that was currently training. The men, clearly startled by their superior's harsh temper, immediately got back up into fighting stances, ready to continue. Ashei, the Chief Marshall of the tender age of twenty-four, clad in her usual armour, wandered back and forth as the men swung their swords horizontally or vertically depending on what she shouted at them. She came to a halt, doing so stopping her from shouting when she saw a familiar face walking towards her.

"I see that you're still pushing the men to their limits Ashei." Link, now eighteen, said with a gentle chuckle. Also clad in his usual garb, with the addition of a necklace with the seal of the Royal Family and other added royal accessories, Link marched towards his friend, smiling as always. The black-haired woman felt her heart jump slightly at the sight, but quickly dismissed it; she bowed before her king, and friend, followed by the soldiers.

"Afternoon my Lord. What gives us the honour of your presence, yeah?" She said, in a manner that one would not expect from someone in the military, but Link knew she was honest and sincere behind her words. "I decided to drop in and see how things went. Hope you don't mind me watching." Link said, still smiling his usual gentle smile, the end of his cap waving with the winds direction. Ashei felt her cheeks gradually feeling warmer under his carefree gaze. She slightly shook her head, and turned to face the squad.

"Alright you sorry excuses of men!" She yelled. "Our King himself had honoured us with his presence, so lets show him all you got! Line up towards the targets!" With one motion of her arms, the soldiers did as ordered and lined themselves up, each facing a target dummy. "At my command, ready your shields!" Once again, the soldiers did what they were told. "Strike with your shields! Follow up with a strike downwards! Get to it!"

She turned back to Link. "A loud voice and continuing practice with techniques in the scorching sun gives result, if I dare say so myself, yeah?"

The man in green let out yet another hearty laughter, nodding. "Yeah I guess I cant argue about that. Just make sure they get the rest they deserve as well, Ashei."

The raven-haired woman nodded, about to turn back to the soldiers when an idea formed in her mind. She glanced over at her king, a small grin spreading her lips. "My Lord, how about we give our men a true demonstration of sword skill? I've been wanting to have a spar with you for some time any way. Care to honour my request, yeah?"

Link, although slight surprised, nodded with a wide smile; he hadn't done much fighting with the exception of a few enemies scattered throughout the land. The Bulblins wasn't a threat anymore and only a few Lizalfos or Kargarocs was roaming the field or hiding somewhere. He needed a proper fight.

Letting his hand crawl up to the sword hilt, Link grabbed it without hesitation. After Midna´s departure, Link had returned to the Sacred Grove and put the Master Sword back in its pedestal, letting it rest forever more; he unsheathed the Ordon Sword and the Hylian Shield, a playful smirk forming his lips. Ashei returned the smirk, unsheathing her own sword as well.

They readied themselves.

And they flung towards each other, and soon the loud sound of blades crossing was heard. The soldiers present watched in amazement at the display of their king's and their commander's fighting it out. Each sword strike was either blocked or parried, and was swift as flying arrows. One would think that Link had the advantage of using a shield, but he found himself hiding behind it a lot more than he ever had; Ashei was fast with her sword, slashing and stabbing with precision and speed. Each time Link tried to attack, he found himself either parrying or blocking the strikes, with Ashei parrying or sidestepping. The two found themselves unable to disarm one another, and the sheer joy of battle each other like this seemed to spur them. Naturally, they weren't out to actually hurt each other, but it was a matter of getting a supposed strike in that would force the opponent to admit defeat, instead of getting killed.

The minutes ticked away, and the two of them was still going at it as if they weren't tired at all. Blue eyes met hazel eyes, staring intently at each other, waiting for the other to move.

And then they flung towards each other, crossing blades at an extremely close quarter. They used all their strength and weight to try and push their respective sword closer. It wasn't until they felt each others breath blow against their faces that they realized just how close they were. Their strength slowly left them as they kept on staring; being so close was fuelling something deep inside them, and soon both Link and Ashei made a move, backing away from each other.

"…Draw?" Link asked in a steady tone, sheathing his sword and shield. Ashei simply nodded very slowly. "Y-Yeah…" The onlookers cheered and applauded at the inspiring duo's display, clearly impressed at the fine demonstration of sword skill. The Chief Marshall simply rolled her eyes, while the King simply bowed lightly before marching off.

"I'll…. See you later, Ashei."

"Mm. Later… My Lord…. " Ashei shifted her gaze towards her men. "Oi! Don't slack off, get back to work, yeah? !" She yelled before throwing a quick glance at her departing king's delicate, framed back. She felt her heart jump, and a familiar heat cupped her cheeks as her eyes continued to stare in subtlety.

_´What was that just now? I… By the Goddesses… Are my knees shaking? They better not be… But what in the world was that… I simply noticed that he was close and… No. No that cant be it. Though… If something would've happen… It wouldn't be that bad, right? I mean, My Lord… Link, is a handsome man… Its not like it would be… Oh! Enough! Behave yourself Ashei, yeah. Focus! That alone is forbidden on so many levels!´_

The raven-haired woman shook her head, resuming scolding her soldiers.

Meanwhile, on the way back towards the castle, Link shared the same thoughts of confusion.

_´That was… weird. I haven't felt like that since… Midna. Or, rather, since Zelda confessed that night. But it couldn't be… That, could it? Though, its sort of justified… After all, Ashei is a woman of many attractive aspects…´ _Link stopped in his tracks, slapping himself across his face as hard as he could. _´Did I honestly think that just now? ! Get yourself together! You're married to Zelda, Queen of Hyrule! You're happy!´_

A drawn-out sigh escaped the Hero and King of Hyrule. He stared up to the sky. Dusk was approaching.

Cerulean eyes, holding a look of sorrow, let a pair of tears roll down the cheeks, as the sky's colour reflected in the blue pools.

"Midna…"

Link wiped away his tears and continued on his way. It was almost time for dinner.

* * *

_**Hyrule Castle - Couple of hours later in the evening**_

The natural twilight clouded like a curtain over the land, slowly descending for the darker. After having dinner in the military quarters and officially finishing any arrangements for the day, the Chief Marshall walked down the main entrance to the castle, passing the few guards that was stationed there. Her feet took her to a building next to the main stairs, right outside the castle area, and ventured inside.

"I'm home!" Ashei called out. Just a few seconds later, a man wearing glasses walked into the room with a book in hand.

"Welcome home sweety." Shad said, giving Ashei a quick peck on the lips in which said girl returned immediately. "How was your day?"

She smiled half-heartily. "The usual. Training a bunch of spineless, sorry excuses for men to use swords and bow. This land needs soldiers that doesn't cower at the sight of a Bulblin." Shad let out nervous chuckle; he was after all one of those men who would cower at the sight of Bulblin, though he was not a soldier.

"I guess.. But times are changing. Monsters seem to be a rare sight nowadays. And if the enemy is not monsters, then-"

"It shouldn't matter if the enemy is a man or a monster, Shad! Its because of that our land ended up in that incident a year ago!" She yelled, glaring at her boyfriend Shad. The member of the Resistance who didn't contribute much in terms of muscle and weapons, but was a man of knowledge. He adjusted his round glasses, flinching at the loud tone his girlfriend emitted.

"Ashei, sweety… Calm down, okay..? I didn't mean-"

"Oh stop apologising! Just speak your mind, it wont cost you your life or anything, yeah?" Ashei sighed, shaking her head slightly. "Look, I… Its been a rough day. I just need to relax…"

Shad nodded, a smile returning to his lips. "Allow me, my darling.." The glasses-wearing young man gently took Ashei´s hand, leading her to their bedroom. Helping his girlfriend remove her gauntlets, with a lot of trouble on his part, Shad began to kiss her rather unfeminine hand.

"You know… I missed you today…" He began, now moving up to kiss Ashei´s cheek. She smiled slightly, returning the small pecks. "Oh really now? Feeling a bit frisky are we?"

Shad blushed, almost stopping his actions. "Only if you're in the mood.."

Ashei rolled her eyes, giving him another peck on the lips.

As the night descended into the later dark, the young couple slowly undressed, caressing each other tenderly. After some effort and trouble on Shad's part for trying to remove both the armour, clothes, and unhooking Ashei´s bra, they were now both fully naked, on their bed. The moment when two people embrace each other, connecting in a physical, and spiritual level to achieve a peak of pleasure to express their love.

However, Ashei couldn't disagree more about it.

She had entered a relationship with Shad for a reason. She obviously loved him. Even if she had her doubts about it recently. Shad was the opposite of herself; weak, bad with weaponry, not exactly the most courageous person around, and obsessed with history. There had been a time when she had thought it was a good match up, opposite attraction and all, but lately, she found herself longing for something else. She cared for Shad, but she wanted something more wild, someone she had things in common with.

And, shamefully, someone who was wild and daring in the bedroom chamber. It wasn't a matter of size; Shad was average. But she wanted, again shamefully, a man who knew how to spice things up. Who could really get down and dirty. Ashei had nothing against romantic lovemaking, but when you had to fake it every now and then because your boyfriend even considered touching your ample chest was "perverted", it was just sad.

She let out a half-hearted moan under the youth of the night as Shad thrust into her a few last times, kissing her cheek before releasing himself into her. He kissed her on the lips, as usual, panting.

"I love you, Ashei.."

"….Love you too Shad."

* * *

_**Inside Hyrule Castle**_

The cool wind caressed Link's face. It blew west. The young king sighed, enjoying the view of the market town's people walking around, the faint lights emitting from their homes in the distance. He smiled to himself. At times like this, he let his mind wander, thinking about all kinds of things. Though, more often than not, his thoughts drafted towards the lovely princess of the Twilight, who had been at his side throughout his entire journey; Midna.

What would it have been like if she hadn't destroyed the only connection between their worlds? If he had confessed to her, her response, and the possibly future they would've had.

Those kind of thoughts.

Link sighed. He was happy with his life. Naturally, Midna remained in his thoughts and heart to this day, but he loved Zelda. He cared for her deeply, no question about it at all. He was a happily married hylian. And his wife, Queen Zelda, was definitely a woman who had been blessed with more than the Triforce of Wisdom. She had a body that would give Midna a run for her money, and a wonderful personality to go with. She was caring, sweet, affectionate, and always found ways to cheer him up in his occasional distress and depression.

So why was there something in the back of his mind that told him that there was something missing?

A pair of naked arms hugged him from behind, interrupting Link's train of thought. He turned around, meeting the ocean-blue eyes of Zelda who wore nothing more than a simple white gown. Her smile was breathtaking.

"Link… Is everything alright?" She asked in a tone that would melt the heart of the toughest man. Link smiled back at her, brushing her fingers across her cheek. "Yes… Don't worry, everything is fine, I…. I was just thinking." They shared a passionate kiss, in which Link playfully nibbled Zelda's lower lip, earning a moan from his Queen.

"Is that so?" She replied. "Why don't you let me sooth your mind then, dear.." Zelda kissed her husband, her fingers trailing down to his belt, unbuckling it slowly. Link smirked playfully.

"Someone is anxious tonight.." He said, teasingly letting his hand slide underneath the gown, working upwards to touch the fine shaped mounds of flesh that was her chest, pulling up the gown in the process to reveal more naked skin.

However, Zelda stopped, grabbing his hand gently to keep it in place.

"You rascal… Lets get to the bed first." She said, walking off with Link following right behind her. He let out a barely audible sigh; he began to realize just what that missing thing was.

Before him, she laid down on the white silken sheets, her gown matching perfectly, and her usually well combed brown hair was free and slightly messy. She smiled ever so innocently, beckoning her husband with her index finger. Link returned the smile and descended upon her, kissing her with all his love. Her arms began to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer all the while she continued to kiss him.

The passionate kisses and the feeling of their bodies touching through fabric was more than enough for Link to get into the mood; bucking his hips against Zelda's, his right hand resting on top of her left breast.

"Zelda…" He began in-between the kisses. "I was thinking… How about… We spice things up… for tonight?" Zelda stopped her kissing, her eyes locked on to Link's. "Oh… Uhm, what did you have in mind..?"

Her king chuckled. "Well… How about trying a… new position for starters, hm? The "stalhound" position perhaps, or maybe we could find a use for a pair of metal cuffs for the extra kink…" He said with a playfully boyish grin. Zelda on the other hand looked at him quizzically. "Uhm… I.. I don't know, dear. Cuffs? It sounds so… Dumb, in a loss of a better term. How would cuffs spice things up? And the position… I don't even know what "stalhound" implies."

"Its… Well, like how dogs do it." Link explained, in which Zelda's expression grew more quizzically. "Like.. Dogs?" She giggled, slapping her husband's cheek playfully. "By the Goddesses, are you serious darling? We're not animals you know."

Her hands cupped Link's face. "I just want to be able to see you during it… Alright?" Link forced a smile on his face, but mentally, he frowned. It had been confirmed now. He knew what was missing. "Yeah… I guess you're right."

"But…" Zelda said. "I guess I could do… Something, if you want a little spice.." Quirking an eyebrow, Link couldn't help but to smirk, if only a little. "Oh? And what would that be I wonder?" His wife blushed, avoiding the eye contact; her face was a light shade of red, and she was fidgeting with her fingers. Link felt his hopes build up by the second.

"I guess I could… Uhm… L-lick you… Down there." She gestured with her index finger, pointing towards his crotch. Link felt his hope shatter like the Mirror of Twilight. Zelda was on the right track, somewhat, but it still wasn't near enough. However, unless he wanted a big, immature argument over something as silly as this, he would have to take what he could get.

"..Yeah, sounds swell." He said with a fake smile.

So there he was. Link, the hero and king of Hyrule, lied in bed with a wonderful and beautiful woman who was currently licking his erect shaft, little by little, and he wasn't satisfied. He mentally scolded himself harshly, thinking about his situation, and the past.

Link was definitely one for romance. He enjoyed being romantic in bed, but after a long relationship, he thought that they could at least be wild about it now. Take step further and experiment, unleash their beasts of libido. It was egoistic to be thinking like that, be he didn't want it for just himself, but for Zelda as well. Sex helps relieve stress and frustration, and the life of a queen wasn't always a dance on roses. Not with the duties that followed. Granted, Link was not that much experienced about such things, be it was a common guess.

* * *

_**Flashback - Ordon Village**_

Maybe he was thinking about his own needs too much. Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have this urge of being wild, kinky and rough in bed if a certain event hadn't happen back in Ordon Village.

Roughly a year before the Twilight-Incident, Link worked on the ranch still, and Fado the owner had left early, leaving Link alone to finish up for the day. Ilia had paid him a visit, offering to help him out with the easier chores so he could get home earlier. It had been fast and effective, but Link had sensed the whole time that Ilia was watching him intently.

It wasn't until she had followed him home and invited herself inside that he understood why.

Though it had all been awkward and hesitated, Link and Ilia slept with each other that evening. It had been romantic nonetheless, but the days afterwards, Ilia had been bolder and bolder, and Link was somewhat quick to follow her into the spiral. They did it more often a day, and it became less and less "romantic" in the sense of being calm, slow and tender. It had evolved into an act of pure lust, which was kept hidden from the rest of the village, and that itself was a turn-on. Especially when the two had sex in somewhat secluded areas of the village, risking of being caught.

It was loud, different positions, and quickies that was their thing. Everything from oral-sex quickies at the back of the ranch or behind a house, to long nights of passionate, rough intercourse at Link's house, which luckily was more or less outside the main village, giving them some added privacy.

It came to a halt when Ilia had fallen head over heels for Ralis, the Prince of the Zoras. Luckily, it had ended quite calmly between Link and Ilia; after he had encountered Ralis back in Kakariko Village, he knew that Ilia would be in good hands. After all, he and Ilia was never romantically involved. Not on a larger scale anyway. A tight hug, and they went back to good friends.

_**End Flashback**_

Growing up with kinky sex wasn't exactly the greatest if that's all you ever knew and was now "stuck" with someone who was completely opposite. Link shifted his gaze down to the licking queen, who eventually met his gaze and giggled.

"Kinky, isn't it?" Zelda said with another giggle. Link plastered on his fake smile again.

"Yeah, absolutely."

The sky was dark; a southern wind blew.

* * *

_**Next day - Market Town**_

"Time to leave I assume?" Shad said in his usual tone, smiling at his girlfriend who was busy putting on her armour. "Yeah. Another day of training another pack of pathetic men how to not run away from a battle. Fun." Ashei said in such a sarcastic tone, the venom in her voice was clearly audible. Shad simply chuckled nervously and walked up to her.

"Have a good day, dear." He pecked her lips. She returned the peck with a single second's hesitation, nodding. "You too. See you later."

Ashei walked out the door, and made her way towards the military quarters.

Back inside the castle, Link was wandering around the royal chamber room, pondering. Another night of dissatisfaction for the most part, and being bored out of his skull; there was always the option to go hunt remaining monsters, or pay little Agatha a visit. Though she would probably keep rambling about her golden bugs and the next ball she was going to have. No, hunting monsters sounded better. That way he could vent out a little at least. With his objective clear, Link marched out of the bedroom to gather his items.

"Chief Marshall! Chief Marshall, mam!" A knight shouted, jogging over to Ashei who simply stared at him passively. "What do you want, yeah?"

The knight saluted her. "Pardon Chief Marshall, but about today's scheduled patrol…" The knight began, obviously nervous. "There's been some… problems, with the documents and armaments…"

Ashei kept her gaze, but slowly it grew sterner. "Excuse me?"

"One of the recruits accidentally brought a bag of bombflowers, and there was an… accident." Ashei closed her eyes, rubbing her temples as she did. "So you're telling me the staff let a recruit, who for some reason was carrying bombflowers, had an accident and damaged armaments and documents alike?"

The knight nodded.

"Great. Perfect. Just how I wanted to start my day. Tell you what; you march right back to the lieutenants, and tell them its THEIR job to fix this! If they're dumb enough to let it happen, then have them fix their own bloody mess!" Ashei yelled, her face now wearing a horrifying visage which sent the knight running. She massaged her temples again, breathing in deep through her nose, and out through her mouth to try and calm down.

"That's it. I'll head out, hopefully running across a Lizalfos or two. Anything to vent out this anger at. Bloody imbeciles.." She walked off towards the stables. Luckily she had her sword and bow equipped already.

Later, at the gates leading to the western part of Hyrule field, between Lake Hylia and Lanayru Province, Link led his trusted horse Epona through the crowds of market town, smiling and waving at the locals who bowed before their king. Nearing the gate, he got up on Epona, gently stroking her mane. "About time you got to properly stretch your legs, isn't it girl?"

"My Lord?"

Link looked up. The knew the origin of the voice, but he was just as surprised as she was. "Ashei? What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing, My Lord." Ashei answered. "I for one desperately need to… vent some anger. You do realize that our soldiers are a bunch of men clad in armour with the mental capacity of a Deku Baba, yeah?"

He young Hylian King let out a laughter, almost falling off his horse. "That's quite rude of you. Did something happen?" Ashei nodded with a grim look on her face. "Recruit. With Bombflowers. I don't know how it happened, but it did."

"Whow. That's quite clumsy, if anything. Never handle a bombflower unless you are an expert or a Goron." He said. The raven-haired woman simply nodded, rolling her eyes in the process.

"What about you My Lord? Its unusual to see you alone outside the castle. Monster hunting by any chance?"

"Yes. I too have my reasons for … venting out… Not anger, bur rather frustration. Anyway, since you're here, care to join me?"

Ashei felt her heart jump a bit, just like it had yesterday. She swore that she felt her cheeks heat up, but tried her best to ignore it. "..I would be honoured to fight by your side… Link."

"..Did you just call me by my name?"

"Oh.. Ah, I'm sorry My Lord! It just slipped-"

"Relax." Link said with a chuckle. "I was just surprised, that's all. I don't mind…" The two locked eye contact, their awkward silence broken only by the sound of the people passing by.

"Uhm… Shall we?" Link said, shifting his gaze towards Epona. Ashei adjusted her seat on her saddle, also shifting her gaze. "..Yeah."

The two rode out past the gates, then the wooden bridge into the field.

The whole ride had been silent. Only occasional glances at one another when the other wasn't looking occurred; the wind and trampling hooves the only sound accompanying them. After having scoured the field, the couple decided to head past the bridge over Lake Hylia, and into the Faron Province; the forested area was bound to have a camp or two. Currently, they were on the great bridge.

"You know…" Link said, gaining Ashei´s attention. "I don't know if I should be happy or sad about there's fewer monsters around. Target dummies makes lousy stress-relievers." Ashei let out a tomboyish laughter upon hearing Link's statement. "True that, but at this pace, we'll soon have to use those dummies." Their horses carried them across the bridge, through the narrow passage to the Faron Province, riding across the field to the eastern side before they stopped.

"Li- … My Lord, what about that cave? Did we ever search it?" Link nodded. "We did, a nest of Skulltulas and nothing else." He sighed deeply. "Lets take a break on that hill. We literally got all day." Link said, riding off towards the nearby hill, decorated only by a small patch of flowers and a single tree. The hill itself gave a somewhat overview of the surrounding area. They got off their saddles and walked up to the tree, Link immediately falling down on his behind while Ashei seemed to keep a lookout.

"Always keeping an eye out huh?" Link said, glancing at Ashei who had her back turned to him. "Yes. Who knows if a Lizalfos or a pack of Stalhounds sneak up on you, yeah?"

"Stalhounds only show up at night, and Lizalfos aren't exactly good at sneaking. They're too bulky for such actions." While he explained to his friend, Link couldn't help but to keep glancing at Ashei´s butt. Through the red pants, he definitely could see just how firm it was. It drew his attention to the point that he felt an urge. An urge to grab it with all his heart.

_´Must've been all the mountain climbing… Wouldn't mind to feel that up… Whoa whoa! Link what is wrong with you? ! Did you honestly think that just now? ! Ashei is your friend, and you're married to Zelda! You should be ashamed!´_ Immediately turning his attention to a nearby flower, Link shifted uncomfortably on his seat at the grassy knoll.

"I guess that's true, but it doesn't hurt to be careful. I hate surprises." She replied before taking a seat right next Link, accidentally brushing his shoulder with hers. They both flinched, if ever so slightly at the contact.

"Oh, sorry about that!"

"N-No its okay.."

_´What's with the weird atmosphere?´_ They both thought, avoiding any eye contact, and any contact for that matter. The wind blew across the wide field, to the west. The only sound that was heard with the exception of birds.

_´This is just.. Weird, if anything!´ _Link thought while playing with a small patch of grass. _´Why is being close to Ashei affecting me like this? Granted, I… I thought, no, think that she is attractive, and I thought we got along well as friends before. Why is this happening now?´_

_´Just what is going on? I just accidentally touched his shoulder, so why did I apologise? Good grief…´ _Ashei stared up at the sky intently. _´Ever since our spar, things between us has been weird. That time, and at the gates, and now…´ _She watched Link out of the corner of her eye; his solemn face, the blonde hair sticking out from his cap, his water-blue eyes. Her heart skipped a bit, her face growing hotter as she kept eyeing him up and down.

_´If only Shad was like this… Like Link… He's such a sweetheart, but at times he… He's such a sissy. Harsh, but I know it to be true… But Link… Queen Zelda sure is lucky.´_

She sighed, turning back to the sky.

_´I bet he's a real beast in the chamber.´_

The hero let his fingers play with the slightly taller grass as the awkward silence grew more and more. Ashei was quiet, and he wasn't exactly helping by starting a conversation either.

_´This is just painful. What is going on? One minute we're looking for monsters and the next we're sitting underneath a tree, silent as Kakariko Graveyard.´ _He threw a glance at the woman next to him. Her raven-black pigtails waved in the cool wind, her sharp hazel eyes locked on to the sky. Her strong and slender body, roughly the same built as Link's. And while her thick clothing and steel corset somewhat hid her chest, he could tell they were quite ample.

_´She doesn't come off as the gentle type… I shouldn't think about my friend like this, but she's probably the rough type. _He sighed deeply. _If only Zelda was more.. Open to such things. She's sweeter than honey but stubborn as a mule when it comes to try something new in the chamber… Oh well.´_

Link slowly got up on his legs, dusting himself off. "We… Should probably be on our way." He said, motioning for Ashei to follow him. She replied with a simple "Yeah.." and got up. But as she did, she accidentally stepped on a loose rock, causing her to loose balance and fall forward, downhill.

Link was in front of her. He didn't begin to turn around until the loud yelp reached his ears.

Unfortunately, she was already inches away from him before he could act, and was pushed down along with Ashei down the hill. Luckily it wasn't a big hill.

"Oumph! Ough! Ow ow…! For me to loose my footing so easily.. Its embarrassing..!" Ashei said, trying to lift herself up from the ground until realization hit her like boulder.

Underneath her was Link on his back, clutching the back of his head. "Oufh… Happens to all of us, Im sure… Ow.. Ashei.. No offence but you're kind of heavy.. Mind if you could get…. Off?"

Their breaths touched each others skin. Cerulean eyes met hazel eyes, and the world around them seemed to come to a halt. They kept staring, every second increasing their heartbeat little by little. It didn't take long for Link to realize that familiar urges began to surface; urges that wanted to control his actions and go wild.

Ashei found herself unable to move. Or rather, unable to move away from the man underneath her. Her mind told her to do something else, heavily debating with herself.

_´This… I haven't felt like this since.. Ilia. Back in the ranch…´_

_´I shouldn't, I shouldn't, I shouldn't … But I… Link…´_

They kept staring, the inches between them slowly becoming shorter and shorter.

"Ashei…"

"My Lord… No… Link…"

The moment their lips met, the flames of lust lit up into bonfires. They kissed passionately, but their lust, their animalistic nature of doing it reached the surfaced, unleashing itself violently; They made out, bit each other lips, and their tongues lashed at one another like whips while invading each others mouths.

It wasn't long before Link's belt was unbuckled with little to no effort, followed by his gloves. Ashei´s gauntlets and shoulder guard. The rest of their armour and clothes was shortly removed as well, one piece at the time, and soon enough the sunlight basked their naked bodies in middle of the field, covered only by a small hill.

And they didn't care one bit.

They shared one last look. It lasted a few seconds, but Link nodded. Ashei nodded back, and their lips curled into beastly grins as they lunged at each other, kissing all the while they let their hands roam freely over their naked bodies, touching and groping as they pleased until they each found their respective favourite areas.

Link had his right hand thoroughly kneading Ashei´s left breast, while his left hand was busy working its index and middle finger around her most sensitive spot. Ashei on the other hand had her left hand travel up and down Link's muscled chest, feeling him up while her other hand jacked his already stiffening shaft to full erection. This is what they wanted, this is what they needed.

Ashei abruptly stopped making out. "You know… I've never got the chance to try anything new… So what do you say?" Link couldn't help but to crack a boyish grin upon hearing that. "Allow me.."

Now lying on his back, Link helped guide Ashei on top of him, and that helped her catch on to what he was planning. They were now positioned in a way that allowed their partner to perform oral-sex, and they couldn't be happier. The two lovers began right away, their beastly lust growing stronger. Link used the fingers on his left hand to stimulate the clitoris as good as he could, while the other hand and his tongue worked their magic on the luscious love tunnel; it had a sweet scent, and tasted like the same as well. Ashei found herself eagerly lick the hard erection, which she noted was bigger than Shad's. She slowly ran her hand up and down the length, licking the tip with vigour, before sucking on the tip.

Their moans was loud and without any restraint. They had only one thing in mind at the moment, and that was to live out their desire. After they had spent about fifteen minutes, Link felt it was time to change position. He slapped Ashei´s butt-cheek hard to get her attention.

"Haah.. Ashei.. Mm, how about a change?" She was listening, but still sucking the shaft. "Mmhm.. What did you have in mind, Link?"

He grinned. "Do you know about the Stalhound-position?" Ashei immediately spun her head around to glance at Link, smirking. "I love the way you think!" And with that, she got off him, positioning herself on her knees and hands before him, wiggling her gorgeous, firm butt as if to beckon him. "Don't hold back Link…"

He didn't need to be told twice. Link crawled over, positioned himself just right, and slowly guided the head of his shaft into Ashei´s love canal, only to slam the rest in roughly.

"AAHH! Oh! That.. That's it! This is how a man… MMH! Should be like..!" Ashei screamed, her upper half of the body having sunk down to rest on the grass while her lower body was meeting Link's rough assault from behind. He grabbed her butt-cheeks tightly as he thrust into her, feeling her moist canal tightening around his erection.

"By the Goddesses..! Ngh! Ashei..! Mmh..! Ashei..!"

"Link! Nnnh! Link! Link!"

His rhythm increased in speed, his groin slamming against hers, hard. He felt like a big weight had been lifted from his shoulders; this is what he wanted. To let go of all restraint in the lovemaking, and just act on animalistic impulses. And clearly, that's what Ashei wanted as well. Link stared down at her, an idea beginning to form in his mind.

He let go of her ass, leaned forward and grabbed Ashei´s pigtails. "Mmh! L-Link? What are you- AAH!" He held them tightly, using them as handles as he continued this rough fucking. And by the sound of it, Ashei seemed to approve of it; she lifted her upper body up with her arms, arching her head backwards a bit and moaned loudly.

They kept on going and going, thrusting and moaning as they reached a level in pleasure that was exactly what they had wanted for quite some time. They had shifted position again, this time Ashei was on top of him, riding him. Her fingernails scratched the surface of his skin as they touched his abs, her hips bouncing up and down at an incredible speed. Link couldn't help but to moan loudly as well, groping Ashei´s ample chest. He pulled and pinched her nipples for extra effect, which worked wonders. As they kept it up, both of them felt their final climax building up. It was only a matter of seconds.

"Ngh..! Ashei… Ashei Im about to..!"

"Me too.. Mmh! Ah! AAH! Link..! Link! LINK!"

"ASHEI!"

They reached the peak, and for a second or two, everything seemed to have stopped, and the air around them was filled with a musky scent of the result of their lovemaking. Ashei leaned down towards Link, kissing him passionately.

"That… Was incredible.." She panted. "But now that we've.. Calmed down.. Let me tell you that.. Link, I hold nothing but respect and gratitude for you and what you've done, and-"

"Its alright." Link interrupted. "I respect you as well. But this… I cant deny that this was great, but it probably shouldn't happen again. Im married to Zelda, and you're together with Shad."

"Yeah.."

He brushed his fingers against her cheek affectionately. "Im sorry. As much as I would love to, I-"

Ashei interrupted him this time, kissing him in such an erotic manner. After a brief minute of it, she stopped and looked back into his eyes.

"Link… My Lord.. You're right. But… We both know why this happened. And the reason for it will surely put us back in square one, yeah? I may not know the details, but something between you and the queen must've gone wrong if you actually went this far with me." Link didn't want to admit it, but he silently nodded. Ashei smiled slightly. "You and I are in the same boat. And we will… Probably, end up being stuck on it for quite some time. If not for more reasons than before."

He stared at her with a sorrowful look. "We should get back. Its only getting later." He said, stumbling to get back up. Ashei on the other hand hesitantly got off him, his shaft slowly being pulled out from her. They both felt a ting of regret as they parted.

Another awkward silence as they got dressed and ready to ride home.

The wind was blowing to the north-west.

* * *

_**Hyrule Castle Courtyard**_

The King and the Chief Marshall rode past the gate leading to the courtyard; luckily it was empty of people such as soldiers at the moment. They slowed down as they reached the fork; Ashei had to turn to the left while Link had his own royal stable at the right side. They looked at each other, neither looking happy.

"My Lord-"

"Ashei… It was great, but it was a one-time thing. In the long run, it will probably lead to trouble."

"Link… " She sighed. "You'll know where to find me." Ashei fired a wink towards Link, who eventually smiled before he rode of, leaving her alone to ride to the stables.

_**Inside Hyrule Castle - Late Evening**_

Link lied down on the comfortable bed, sighing with relief and at the cool silk touching his bare back. He felt like he could fall asleep right then and there, but a kiss on his lips kept him awake. The blue orbs of his wife looked at him with a giggle. "Cant have you fall asleep now darling." She said while beginning to unbuckle his pants. "After all… Im feeling somewhat frisky~"

Link grinned playfully back at her. "Really now? Maybe spicing things up a bit doesn't sound so bad after all huh?" He said, hoping that his wife would have a change of heart when it came to such things now.

His heart sank when he saw her uneasy expression.

"I don't know…Lets keep it at a minimum, okay? If its about the… Licking, then its alright…"

Link let out a light cough. "So.. How about me licking you as well then? I know a position that's perfect for that-"

A light slap on his cheek stopped him from continuing. "Darling, honestly. I love you… But it sounds so… vulgar to me." She leant forward to kiss him again. "We're two civilized people that love each other. You're thinking too much into this "spice-things-up" stuff." She kissed him again. This time, Link was somewhat hesitant to return the kiss, but eventually did so. But his heart wasn't into it.

_You'll know where to find me_

Another night of dissatisfaction. And Link figured this was the case of Ashei as well.

Meanwhile, at Shad's and Ashei´s house.

"Honey?" Shad said, his hands placed on Ashei´s shoulders. He was sitting behind her on their bed as she began to remove her plated greaves. "Hm?"

Shad kissed her on the neck. "I really missed you today…" He began. And for a split second, Ashei got her hopes up. "Are you implying what I think you're implying Shad?" She said, grinning slightly. To her surprise, Shad shook his head with a nervous smile.

"I-Im afraid not… Its been a tiresome day for me as well… So I thought we could, you know… Snuggle for tonight?"

A forced, fake smile plastered her lips.

"…Sounds perfect."

* * *

_**Next day -Hyrule Castle Courtyard - Palace Garden**_

"My husband seem awfully late…" Queen Zelda said to her maids. "None of you have seen him at all?" The maids all shook their heads. "No your Highness, he only said he had to take care of business and then he left."

Zelda nodded. "Oh well. He'll show up eventually. My husband always wants to finish what he started." She said with a giggle, enjoying the sun that shined down upon the land of Hyrule. Little did she know that her husband was close by, namely behind the shed in the royal palace garden, far to the eastern corner.

Link felt his knee shake and hunch, trying his best to not be too loud. His fingers was entwined in black, now messy hair, guiding the head that was between his legs back and forth.

"Ashei.. It feels incredible..! Ngh! You're so good.."

The black-haired woman continued to suck his shaft, slowly withdrawing to suck on the head only, looking up at Link.

"I hate to say that I told you so… But we're both back on square one." Link remained silent, but eventually he nodded.

Ashei resumed her blowjob, licking the underside of the shaft until she reached the tip, sucking it while caressing his sac with one hand. Link felt nothing but pleasure at this point; a guilty pleasure, but pleasure nonetheless. He slowly begun to jerk his hips back and forth, in which Ashei sucked more of his erect shaft. He felt his climax drew closer, his slight quickened pace with his hips gave him away; Ashei knew what was about to happen, and she wanted it to happen.

Link's hands grabbed her head tighter, his pace accelerated, humping her face like he did to her love canal the other day, roughly.

"Ashei..! Ashei..! Im going to..! Ngh! Agh!" He released himself into Ashei´s mouth, who although surprised, managed to swallow the fluid. Its taste was bitter, but knowing it was Link's made it a lot more bearable. Eventually, it even tasted sweet.

Link however was not done just yet; as she withdrew the shaft from her mouth, a last burst shot out and landed on her lips, dripping down her chin onto her clothes. She wiped it off from her clothes, but licked up that which had landed on her lips. The sight of Ashei doing that made Link's semi-limp dick harden up again, much to Ashei´s delight.

"Looks like you're up for round two, yeah?" She said, kissing the shaft gently before rising back up, meeting Link's blue eyes. "Allow me.." He said, immediately getting to work on Ashei´s belt and pants.

"Still no sign of him?" Zelda asked her maids. Both of them shook their heads. "We haven't seen any sign of him yet your Highness."

She sighed heavily. She obviously was upset.

"You two can go back to the castle. I'll take one last look myself before heading back." Her maids bowed and walked away, as did Zelda. She walked through almost the entire garden without any luck.

Another drawn-out sigh escaped her lips.

_´I guess he forgot… No matter, I'll just go back to the castle and wait for him ther- Huh?´_

Zelda turned around. There was a voice in the distance. It sounded like a woman. She decided to try and catch up with the sound, hopefully finding its origin. Was it one of the maids perhaps? She would soon find out, as the origin seem to come from behind the garden shed.

As she got closer, she slow down her pace, sneaking over to the shed. The voice was clearer now; Ashei. What was Ashei doing behind the garden shed?

She hugged the wooden wall, and carefully led her head slide past the edge to get a glint of what was happening.

And for that very second, she felt everything turn white.

Behind the wooden shed and the castle wall, Ashei, clad in her usual garb except for nothing on her lower body, was being pushed against the stone wall, her arms around the neck of a man, her legs wrapped around the waist of a man, getting fucked roughly. They were rutting like two dogs in heat.

The other being Link.

Her husband and hero of Hyrule. Link

Link was engaged in carnal intercourse with Ashei. He was carrying her, also pushing her up against the wall while she was wrapped around him, fully penetrated and rocking back and forth as he thrust into her. Their moans was almost rhythmic.

"Aahh.. Ahh.. Ngh! Mmh..! Ashei…! Ashei..! Ashei!"

"Link..! MMHH! AH! AH! LINK! HARDER! YES!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

I finally got it done! Been working on this for quite a while, but it was delayed for numerous reasons… Mostly me being sidetracked.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed a rare story of Link x Ashei. Hopefully I did well. Im proud of it if I dare say so myself, but hey.

**You read it, you review it**. If you took your time to read it, you should leave criticism or anything. It makes me happy.

_GrimGrave_, out!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: GrimGrave does not own Legend of Zelda or the characters; they belong to _Shigeru Miyamoto _and _Nintendo_, and GrimGrave does not make any profit out of writing these stories.

Credits for this story's concept goes to _cody1989_, as well as thanks for supporting this second chapter.

**Sword-Crossed Lovers**

**After match**

_**Hyrule Castle Courtyard - Palace Garden**_

"Aahh.. Ahh.. Ngh! Mmh..! Ashei…! Ashei..! Ashei!"

"Link..! MMHH! AH! AH! LINK! HARDER! YES!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

I LOVE YOU.

That's what she heard. With those words echoing inside her head, clear as a church bell, and with the display of their acts of lust before her eyes, Zelda felt everything pale in comparison; gone was her worries about politics and meetings. Away was her anguish over her duties and formalities. Her world had bleached out into nothingness; nothing but herself, her husband and their friend, and the former two's lovemaking behind her back.

Everything had come to a sudden halt. She knew of the purpose of infidelity; she just couldn't understand why her husband, whom she loved dearly, would be acting on it. With Ashei of all people! All emotions was creating a maelstrom inside of her, and it was devouring everything until there was nothing but a void left. She wanted to scream and yell, to go berserk over the disloyalty Link and Ashei was showing her, but the words never came. Zelda was speechless. All she could do was to watch the two go at, moaning each others names while humping for pleasure in a secluded area.

_´This can't … This cant be happening..! Link wouldn't.. He couldn't possibly… Link, tell me it isn't so! Please tell me it isn't so! You wouldn't do that! I… I…´ _

The queen kept staring at the two as they kept going; Link was thrusting into the moist core of Ashei, who hugged the king tightly with her legs to keep him in place as he pushed her up against the stone wall. The wet sound of groins slapping against each other was clearly heard, along with their moans and equally wet kisses.

The whole show was perverted and erotic; something Zelda felt horrified with, and would usually look the other way, if not actually go away. But she couldn't overlook this.

_´How could you… Both of you… I trusted..!´_

"MMHM! Link! My Lord, I- AAH! L-LINK! I'M C-CUMMING! AAHHHH!"

"Ashei..! Ashei! NGH!"

While the carnal display was foreign to Zelda, she could tell what had happened. Link and Ashei had both reached their climatic peaks, and it probably wasn't the first time she suspected. They were still for a few seconds, before kissing passionately with a few last thrusts that sent pleasurable shivers through them; Link slowly pulled out of the raven-haired woman while gently putting her back down, resulting that they both were standing up while continuing kissing. A white fluid dripped from Ashei´s core, but she quickly wiped it away before getting her lower body dressed up, but the sight made Zelda seethe with hatred on the inside. But as mature and wise as Zelda was, she knew how to mask her emotions and retain a neutral face for the public, even if she wanted to cry out until her lungs gave up.

And that was not the only thing that gave up. The wood of the shed was old, and as Zelda was practically hugging the wooden wall in order to hide, it eventually gave up for the pressure. The shad itself didn't fall down, but the corner gave loose let out a loud screech as bits of wood fell down to the ground; loud enough to throw Zelda somewhat unbalanced and catching the two lovebirds off guard. Once more, and this time by all three of them, the world seemed to turn into white ashes.

The blue eyes of the Queen met the pairs of hazel and equally blue eyes of Link and Ashei, and the contact caused everything to seemingly freeze; Zelda had been caught peeking at them and discovered their secret. Link and Ashei had been caught expressing their secret, by the person they both feared the most. Their afterglow had been replaced by the dreading feeling of what would happen, now that the Queen herself had witnessed their forbidden rendezvous.

"M-Milady…! I.. I-Its not..!" Ashei began, trying her hardest to not let her voice falter. Zelda simply stared at the couple with a visage of no emotion; only her ocean-blue eyes held a trace of feelings by letting the tears run freely down her beautiful face. "Milady, its.. I… we..!"

"Zelda! Please, hear us out! We didn't-" Link tried to handle the situation, but Zelda had already begun to run away, back to the castle. Link and Ashei both hastily got dressed enough and ran after the Queen, in hope of getting a chance to explain everything. The cat was out of the bag now, there was nothing else they could do other than that.

-:::-

_**Hyrule Castle Courtyard - Castle Main Gates**_

The Queen ran through her garden, past gates, all the way to the main gates of the castle itself. For every step she took, she felt her mask begin to crack, and the tears only grew in number. She could feel a small tingle of relief as she noticed that her quarters was close; only a long spiralling staircase was left.

_´By Nayru, I'm almost there… My sanctum…´_ She thought to herself. _´I will not.. I cannot… See his face right now.. I just…´_ Zelda ran up the stairs, until she was forced to slow down; her head felt like it was throbbing, and her breathing suddenly was both faster and deeper. Her chest began to ache and there was a tingling numbness in her hands, all together. _´No.. No, am I…? Hyperventilating… By Nayru… I.. Have to… Get…´ _The syndromes disappeared as quickly as they had appeared, allowing Zelda to reach the bedroom where she lied down; the window was open, allowing the fresh air to sweep inside and clear the Queen's head. As she was lying on the royal bed, she wiped away her tears, even if it was futile.

"At least I can be for myself…" She said to herself. "If only this was a bad dream… Then it wouldn't hurt permanently." Zelda sighed deeply, and got up from the bed. She walked slowly to the window and stared out over the view that was presented, brooding over the betrayal. After all, what exactly had she done wrong? She was a loving wife, a caring queen and a beautiful woman; where was the problem? Was it because Link preferred black hair? Or did he prefer tomboys? There obviously was something about Ashei that was the root of it all, but after what she had just witnessed, she knew that it was definitely not only Ashei´s fault. Link was in on it.

Another sigh. The queen gently caressed her temples, trying to remain calm and not let her emotions get the best of her. She was strong, she had to remain so. But the tears kept falling. An evidence to her face behind the mask.

She heard the doors slam open loudly; the confrontation was upon them, and they all wished to be anywhere but there at the moment.

"Zelda!" Link called out. The queen had not even bothered to turn around and face her husband and his lover. She was forced to listen, but she couldn't bring herself to look at them. Link had to accept it and pressed on. "Listen, darling… I know that it must have been horrible to have seen us like that, and all I can say is how deeply sorry I am for you to find out like that! I didn't mean to do it, but-"

"Enough…" Zelda said. It was a quiet and monotone voice, but it effectively silenced the young king. Zelda still didn't turn around.

"I knew you disliked it.. Hated it even… the way we expressed our love. I could sense it. But did you really detest it so much? Was I not good enough for you as your wife?"

She clenched her fists tightly, and her voice was about to break the monotone; she spun around to face the duo, her mask now completely shattered and revealed the crying woman that was scorned and glaring. "Was the perversion of intercourse that important to you?! Was our love worth that little?!" Her gaze shifted to the nervous Ashei, who for the first time in her life showed fear; her knees were shaking. "And you! I… I trusted you! We appointed you to Chief Marshall, we took you in with open arms! And this is how you repay it?!"

Then they returned. The headache, the chest pains, the numbness; Zelda began to hyperventilate again, forcing her to stick closer to the window. The cool winds calmed her down somewhat, but the anger and sorrow was still looming over her like a cloud. She threw a glance at Link and Ashei, who both looked back at her shamefully. "By Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom… I cannot even begin to understand you. Were you really that unhappy, Link?"

Link immediately shook his head, stepping closer. "No! Not at all! Zelda, my love.. I never intended for all of that to happen! It just did! And yes, I know fully well that its not a good explanation, but it's the truth. I-"

"My Lord and I was both feeling neglected when it came to expressing our love for our partners; in Link's case, you. In my case, Shad." Ashei said calmly as she kneeled down before the Queen. Zelda eyed her up and down, before shifting her eyes to Link. He nodded and continued.

"Ashei is right… Zelda, I love you with all my heart, I really do. And as terrible as my reasoning and explanation is, I need you to hear me out. When it comes to sex, I pretty much was introduced to the rougher ways of it, and that's… That's sadly how I'm used to it. When we made love, I could always feel that something was missing, and even if I tried to but restraint on me when I wanted to spice things up, you didn't want to try it at all! So these urges was.. Bottled up. And they needed release." The young king sheepishly scratched his neck, trying to keep the eye-contact. Zelda simply stared at him until Ashei spoke up.

"I was in a similar position with Shad, your Highness. I too had urges that he couldn't satisfy, and that's how me and My Lord both ended up in this. Thousands and thousands of apologies for breaking your trust in me, your Highness! I never wanted it to happen the way it did, but it happened, and all I could think of was my own selfish needs and wants. And for that, I am eternally ashamed and sorry."

"As am I." Link said. "I fully understand if you want to… Denounce me as the king, and-"

"Out of the question!" Retorted Zelda in a harsh tone. "How could I? How would I explain that? The lands, our people, they count on you. They trust you! If you were to step down, things would… Look grim. You'll stay." The look on her face changed from stern to sorrowful as she looked at the two. "I want you to answer me truthfully. I definitely heard amidst your.. Rutting, a confession of love. Care to explain that?" Zelda tapped her shoe impatiently, and as Link began to try to answer the question, Ashei rose up and answered in a clear voice.

"That was me, your Highness. I can't speak for My Lord, but I… I have taken a deep liking to him." The raven-haired woman could sense the anger rising from the queen, and together with the surprised look from Link, she felt even more nervous. "He is everything I want in a man; which is quite harsh to say since I am together with Shad, but that is the truth, yeah."

Link felt a blush creep up on his handsome face upon hearing such a confession, but his attention quickly returned to Zelda, whose visage had softened greatly. She sighed. "So that's it? You really cared that much for excitement so it doesn't matter who it is with?"

"No! Zelda, it hadn't even crossed my mind to cheat on you! It was an act on impulse that came out of nowhere! I never planned to do that to you!"

Zelda looked at Link with teary eyes. She could sense the sincerity in his words. But his actions and reasoning was beyond her understanding. She rubbed her temples slowly, trying to ease the headache. "Link… I want you to know, that I love you. Ever since we first met, I felt myself drawn to you in a way that was only clear to me when I fought by your side against Ganondorf. I truly love you. You are a good man, and will always be our Hero. You are important to us, and a life without you would be very empty, despite all of this."

The queen sighed deeply, and turned to watch the scenery outside. "…Leave me. I have too much to think about. Can I ask of you to meet me here at noon?"

Link and Ashei was obviously puzzled, but Zelda didn't seem too upset any more. "Of course Zelda. Take as much time as you need." Link said. Ashei simply nodded with a short "Yes your Majesty." and left the Queen alone.

As the doors closed, Zelda walked over to her bed, and threw herself into it. The soft surface dampened her fall, and allowed her to relax her tense muscles. She had indeed a lot to think about, and come to understand. Everything would be clear to her at noon. She was sure of it. She closed her eyes and clapped her hands together, locking the fingers with each other and prayed silently to the Goddess Nayru.

-:::-

As soon as they left the stairs, Link and Ashei decided to split up for the time being. The King found himself wandering around the gardens, locked within deep thoughts about the situation and the outcome. His wife apparently didn't want to denounce him as the king, so what would become of him? His feet took him absentmindedly around the entire garden as he pondered the possibilities.

_´She is right about it all. I guess I need to remain as the king for Hyrule, but what of our personal lives? I cannot blame her if she wants to live somewhat separately, after all… I did break her trust, her heart, our vows.´_ The Hero sighed as he scratched his neck. _´Some hero I am… Zelda must be a lot more furious over this than she lets on. Will she take this out on Ashei, demoting her perhaps? Oh no, what if she banish her out of Hyrule?´ _

The young Hero looked up at the sky. It was still sunny, with mild case of clouds decorating the blue aerial sea. "Farore, Goddess of Courage… Please, help me… For the first time, I absolutely have no clue how to solve the situation… Am I worthy for finding an answer to this prayer?"

Link kept looking up to the bright sky, hoping for something to happen. With nothing to answer him, Link began to wander around once more. There was still lots of time left.

-:::-

_**Outside the Castle Grounds - Castle Market**_

Meanwhile, Ashei had her fair share of troubles. The first thing she had done was to venture home to think things through; Shad had happened to be home at the time, and the black-haired beauty decided to get all businesses over with. The cat was already out of the bag, and Shad needed to know sooner or later. The oblivious boyfriend adjusted his glasses as he walked over to his girlfriend and hugged her, like he always did.

"What a pleasant surprise sweetheart. Did you get permission to leave so early?"

Ashei shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, you could say that. Shad, listen-"

"Oh, that's wonderful! Tell you what, how about you and I go out for dinner tonight? I know of this very romantic place down the southern part of town and-

"Shad!" Ashei interrupted, causing the man to flinch. "We need to talk. Or rather, I talk, you listen." Shad, while puzzled, managed to nod and sat down on the bed. Ashei settled with simply standing in front of him with a stern look on her face as she began to explain. She knew it needed to be done, but how she loathed to actually do it right this instant.

"Listen Shad, I have to come clean. Things aren't working out for us. At least not for me. You are a wonderful, and kind-hearted man, yeah. And you will certainly make a lucky girl very happy in the future. But it wont be me." The sorrow on Shad's face grew more and more clearer as she continued, but she kept up a brave visage. "I will be brutally honest with you, yeah. You are not the kind of man I really want. I care for you, but I've discovered that I need something more; something more.. Manly, and wild. And you are far too much of a sweetheart for my tastes."

Shad stared at Ashei in tears. Hearing his love saying such cruel things had left him frozen in shock, and at a loss for words. Ashei noticed it but continued. "This probably sounds like a nightmare, but sadly, its just a harsh reality. It is over between us Shad. I need, and want, excitement in my life, and I wont get it with you." It was time for the final nail in the coffin. "I've already met someone. I didn't intend for it to happen, but it did. And it was exactly what I needed."

The glasses-wearing man's eyes widened greatly, and surely enough, he began to let out quiet sobs. He buried his face in his hands and quietly let out his sorrow until he felt a plated hand touch his shoulder. "I am truly sorry Shad. But you will see that there will be someone special out there for you, yeah. In time, I hope we can become good friends again. Farewell."

Ashei turned around and exited the building. There was still a few hours left till noon, and she still had a lot on her mind.

Grey clouds began to form on the horizon.

-:::-

_´Still haven't gotten anywhere…´ _Ashei thought. It had been a few hours now and it was about time to meet the Queen and King. As the Chief Marshall walked towards the great castle, she tried desperately to find answers, but had been unsuccessful.

_´Will she… Will she order my execution?! No no no! She wouldn't! … Right? Oh, what will I do? What could she have in mind for us..?´_

Each step brought her closer towards Zelda. And for the first time in her life, she dreaded the thought of getting closer to something. The fate that possibly could lie in store for her wasn't looking good. Still, she walked forwards, bracing herself for the Queen's verdict.

"Ashei! Hey!" A voice called. She spun around to see the sheepishly smiling king, Link, who ran up to her. "..How are you feeling?" He asked. Ashei simply shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Whatever is going on in Her Majesty's head cant be good."

None of them said another words for the rest of the way. They walked down the halls and up the staircase in silence and knocked on the door; with a low "Come in." the two opened the doors and let themselves inside to meet Zelda.

Zelda stood by the window in a similar manner as earlier. The rainy scenery provided the right kind of atmosphere for the trio's feelings; the rain kept pouring down heavily, drowning out all other noises and sounds.

The queen slowly turned to face the newly arrived duo with a face of not even the slightest emotion.

"I hope you two have used this time to think things through." She began. "I have. And… It wasn't easy, but I managed to come to an conclusion. The thing is Link, for the good of Hyrule, you will have to stay. And as much as it hurts, I cannot fire Ashei either. She's done an excellent job as the Chief Marshall, and sadly cannot be replaced." Zelda walked over to the bed, and sat down by its edge. She looked at the two with solemn as she continued. "Link… did.. Such acts of love really mean that much to you? Yes or no."

The green-clad Hero was nervous, but nodded regardless. What was her aim? There had to be a reason for her calm behaviour. "It does mean a great deal. Not as much as you make it out to be, but greatly nonetheless." Zelda nodded slowly at Link, now staring at Ashei. "Ashei; was it on purpose that you slept with my husband? Did you mean to steal him for yourself?"

"No!" Ashei yelled out. "Absolutely not Your Highness! Neither of us planned to ever betray you!" Zelda waited for a few seconds before nodding and got up. She walked slowly over to the couple, coming to a halt when she was right in front of her husband. "If that is the cases, then my penalty will be quite fitting. Link…" She caressed the Hero's cheek softly. "Would you have been satisfied if I was as adventurous as you in bed?"

The Hero stared at his wife in slight surprise. This was not what he had expected to hear from Zelda, nor did he expect the evening to turn out like this; he look deeply into her eyes and nodded with a light smile. "Yes… I would've." To his further surprise and joy, Zelda returned the smile; it was faint, but it was a smile nonetheless. She glanced over at Ashei with the same smile, then back at Link with a light blush. She began to slowly walks towards the bed, but dragged Link after her by the collar of his shirt. "I see.. Then.. Uhm.." Her blush began to darken on her pale skin, and her eyes averted Link's gaze. "Then… The thing is… Your penalty will be to train me then."

Silence. Nothing but the heavy rain from the outside was heard as Ashei and Link stared in shock at the Queen, trying to progress her statement. "Y-Your Majesty…? You.. You want us to…"

"Link has done a lot for me, the land and its people. We all owe him greatly." Zelda looked at Link with a affectionate smile. "I suppose I too was selfish with my demands that I lost sight of it all. I owe you a lot for what you've done Link. Changing… bedside manners for you shouldn't be a problem now that I think about it. So if its alright with you… Would you care to educate your loving wife so she may please you, Link?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as he placed his hands on her hips; they smiled warmly, until Link cracked a boyish grin, and glanced over at Ashei.

"I would happily do that, Zelda… In fact, I have an idea of how to do it properly. Ashei, come over here.." The raven-haired woman walked over to Link with a puzzled look on her face until Link grabbed her gently by the wrist and pulled her in. "Perhaps we should give you… _material_, so you can take notes Zelda." The two women stared in mild shock at the Hero, but Ashei was quicker to recover with a flushed smile. They knew what he meant, but Zelda quickly voiced her opinion. "Link, dear.. Are you actually serious? I know of what I said, but your suggestion is rather rude and brash!"

Link chuckled at his wife and threw her a humble smile. "True enough, I suppose. But with all due respect, baby-steps wont be enough for you to catch up." As the Queen's cheeks burned with a scarlet flame at the remark and the images of what would soon occur, Link brought Ashei over to the royal bed and shoved her roughly down upon it. Zelda sat down on a nearby chair, determined to observe the show; after all, it had all been her idea. And she did owe it to her husband, in one way or another. She watched as they hastily began to undress one another, how they kissed with passion as much as possible, and how their naked forms began to be more and more revealing.

It did hurt deep inside for Zelda to see this; it wasn't the idea she had in mind when she wanted to become better in the adult-department, but it was too late to take it back now. And as much as she was scorned, she knew Link didn't do this to hurt her; maybe he was right after all. Baby-steps wasn't enough. She needed to plunge right into the deep end.

Regardless, Zelda watched with a repulsed look as Link and Ashei had shredded the last pieces of clothing and assaulted each other with their erotic kisses and groping touches; she could see their tongues slither around like snakes and their hands squeezing each others naked flesh. The sight alone was unbearable for Zelda for many reasons, but she couldn't help but to stare more intently at the scene.

After the two forbidden lovers had kissed for several minutes, they finally withdrew. Ashei was quick to get up on her knees while Link climbed up on the bed, revealing his hardened manhood for all to see. She quickly caressed it with her hands, stroking it with a lustful passion to make Link groan in mild pleasure. Her touch was arousing, and her wet kisses was heavenly; he needed more, he wanted it!

Link began to buck his hips slightly, and Ashei got the hint. With a grin, Ashei began to lick the tip of the dick in a circular motion which made the Hero moan yet again. She began to suck on the head until she was flipped over to Link's side; she was now on top of him, with his manhood right in front of her which she continued to suck on as if it was sweets, while Link had started on licking the luscious valve and its spring. The two let out muffled moans as they continued their oral services, while the Queen of Hyrule watched them from the side. Zelda couldn't believe her eyes when Ashei began to take in more of the erect shaft into her moist mouth, sucking it loudly with no effort whatsoever. And at the pace Link was going for, Zelda's behaviour while watching the duo changed; her jealousy and anger began to fade as she kept staring at the show, and soon she started to feel another kind jealousy. A jealousy over that it wasn't _her_ that was on top of her husband, pleasuring him.

Her jealousy grew, along with a small spark of desire, as Link and Ashei now shifted positions. Their genitals was wet and ready, and the real show started. Ashei got on her hands and knees, wiggling her firm behind at her King as she positioned himself behind the black-haired Marshal, and plunged right in with a loud moan from said woman. His thrusting-pace was slow and steady at first, but soon it began to accelerate until the lovemaking had become the embodiment of carnal. Link felt his dick almost melt inside the warm canal, its softness and moist texture gripping him tightly as he thrust in and out of Ashei like a dog in heat.

Zelda watched in awe as Ashei took it all with ease; the raven-haired youth let out moan after moan, her body rocking slightly as Link fucked her hard and rough from behind. Her gaze shifted to her husband. His blonde hair that was waving with the motions, his flushed face that held a feature of handsomeness while his muscular body was beginning to shine with sweat, connecting to another muscular body was taking him all in with greedy pleasure. Zelda could feel her own spark of desire grow into a small flame as she watched the two expressing their lust in such a carnal display. The show had left her hot and bothered, and to prevent herself to panty heavily from her own needs, she found herself nibbling on her index-finger.

_´Maybe… Just maybe… I shouldn't have dismissed Link's ideas with such a rush…´ _She thought to herself. The duo had changed positions yet again; this time they showed a lot more, much to Zelda's shock and awe; Ashei was lying on her side, her naked front fully visible to her Queen as Link was lying behind her in a similar fashion while still connected to her wet honey pot. Zelda wanted to look away, but she found it to impossible; her inner self wanted to take the image in, to watch the whole spectacle from start to finish.

Ashei noticed the intent stare from her Queen; it was impossible to ignore. With a cocky grin, the Chief Marshall called out to the Queen. "Enjoying the show, your Majesty? This is… _Ah~! _What you've missed out on, yeah! _AHN~!_"

Zelda changed her attention to her subordinate with the mocking grin, and shot back a glare that wiped it off; but she knew Ashei was right. She had missed out on something great, but the time to set things right was nigh.

Or more accurately, it was of right this moment. Link and Ashei moaned loudly and more frequent as Link kept driving his shaft back and forth, and they all three knew that the climax was building up and would soon be released.

"Ah! AH! L-Link! LINK! I'm c-..! Cumming! Link!"

"Ngh! Ashei! Me too, I'm-! UGH!"

This was it. If it was an odd kind of prank by the Goddess Nayru or her own impulses, she didn't know; Zelda got up from the chair and hurried over to the couple. In an act of desperate need and want, the Queen found herself tearing Ashei off Link, probably aided by magic, and shoved her away from her husband who looked at her with confusion; but before he, or Ashei, even got the chance to question their Queen, their eyes were opened for a transformation.

"You M-Majesty?!"

"Z-Zelda?!"

Zelda dove down towards the hardened shaft, and in one go, she took a great portion of it into her mouth and sucked on it with fervour; the pleasure Link felt when _Zelda's _mouth wrapped itself around his member was divine, and as she instinctively bopped her head up and down in a rather fast pace, the climax of the Hero reached its peak.

Link felt his shaft release the seeds inside the petite and un-experienced mouth of his wife. That fact itself made him feel his orgasm a lot more, and it was truly a bliss. Zelda kept sucking, despite finding the taste not to her liking. _´I suppose this is what my darling husband enjoy..´_ She thought as she felt her mouth being filled with the white, sticky fluid. Ashei and Link both watched in amazement as Zelda finally withdrew from the shaft, its seed still within her mouth before slowly swallowing it all. Once it had all gone down her throat, the Queen coughed and wiped her mouth like any woman would've.

"Ugh… By the Goddesses.. Uuh.." She rasped out. "That definitely… will take a while to get used to…"

"Zelda… that… was.. Whoa…" Link said with a wide smile. "That felt.. Amazing..!" Zelda looked back at her husband with a slight smile of her own. "Did it? I'm… glad.. Since it is you, I guess I should've made an effort about this.. Earlier."

Link simply chuckled and pulled Zelda in for a deep kiss; a kiss that set them both aflame with their love they had proclaimed when they first married. "Heh… Congratulations you two, yeah."

The married duo turned towards Ashei who was shifting rather uncomfortably on the other side of the bed. "I guess I should take my leave then, huh? You two have made up an all-"

To both hers and Link's surprise, Zelda reached out and grabbed the other woman by the wrist; as Ashei looked upon Zelda, she noticed how the Queen wore a small smirk upon her lips. "Ashei. While I never will forget what you've done, I forgive you. And…" She loosened her grip around the wrist, her hand now gently touching the naked skin seductively. "If we keep this a secret, and if its just you…" Zelda's eyes met Link's. "Then, maybe there is room for one more… If you understand my meaning."

Stunned, Ashei glanced over at Link who eventually cracks a smirk at his beloved wife, and simultaneously eases the Chief Marshal's mind. With a grin, Ashei snickered at her Queen and winked. "Sharing, yeah? I can live with that. Besides, someone needs to train you, in a woman's perspective."

The three shared a hearty laughter. The evening was young, and everything had taken a turn for the better.

-:::-

What the three did not know, though, was that they were blissfully unaware of a fourth pair of eyes that watched them. The full-body mirror on the other side of the room had seen it all.

Through a warp of black and green pattern, the other side of the mirror held a room of equally black and grey; the only light that gave visibility was a small shiny orb, along strange glowing marks on the walls. A single tall figure, clad in black and green clothes watched the spectacle unfold and come to an end. A naked hand of gray and pale white colour gently touched the surface, its fingers trailing downwards until it suddenly smashed its knuckles into the glass along with a loud, ear-piercing shriek.

_"Link…!"_

**The End**

* * *

So, I managed to write another chapter! Who would´ve thought?

I hope you came to enjoy this chapter as much as the first one.

Please leave a review, its always nice to read those!

Until next time!

- GrimGrave of the Rain


End file.
